From buzzing washing machines to breaking glass and barking dogs to dripping pipes, sound can be an excellent indication of the status of various objects and animals in an environment, such as a household environment. Based on such sounds, a person can take appropriate action as necessary (e.g., empty the washing machine, find the source of the broken glass, repair the pipe). Typically, sound in a home is identified by a person who happens to be in the vicinity. However, when a person is not nearby, is hard of hearing, or is otherwise distracted or prevented from hearing the sound, such sound may not serve to alert the person.